The Life of a Roidmude
by CodeLyoko
Summary: There were many major and minor events in Chase's life both before and after his death and miraculous resurrection that he held dear. This is the life of a Roidmude, one who had been given a second chance.
1. Butterfly

Just as a forewarning, this will be an ongoing drabble writing, so feel free to suggest phrases or words for me to write for. Although mainly Chase-centric this will contain Gou/Chase from time to time due to my love of the pairing. I'll try to keep these short since they will help me hammer out writer's block and laziness from the other fics. Because of that, this will be the last thing I will try to update.

* * *

The first time a butterfly landed on Chase, it had been during his time as the Roidmude's Grim Reaper and he had thought nothing of it.

The second time after his redemption with becoming Kamen Rider Chaser, Kiriko had noticed and taken a picture of it, the colorful insect having alighted on top of his head without a care in the world. This time he had recognized it, yet still didn't seek meaning in its arrival.

However, it was the third time when he had questioned it, after he had been brought back to life through the determination of his partners and friends. The third time, the butterfly had landed on top of his nose as he lay down on the ground participating in Shinnosuke and Gou's activity of 'cloud-watching'.

"Ah? Chase, you have a butterfly on your nose." Shinnosuke nearly jerked his head up as he noticed the black and blue butterfly land on Chase, yet he refrained from the action, not wanting to disturb the insect. Almost immediately Gou, who had been close to nodding off in the warm sunlight, popped his head up, peering over Shinnosuke's head at the sight. The other had to clamp a hand to his mouth to prevent from laughing. Chase's eyes darted over to the two, not daring to move and disturb the butterfly.

"What is the significance of a butterfly?" The question was typical of Chase; there were many things he still didn't understand, yet his friends – the word still brought a warm feeling to his chest – helped him along. Shinnosuke frowned slightly, his gaze drifting from Chase back to the butterfly, who slowly flapped its wings, content on Chase's nose. He had a thoughtful expression on his face, pursing his lips.

"Well. The butterfly is the symbol of metamorphosis. It's one of Hayase's favorites, the way that even though its life cycle is short, it changes so dramatically and lives out life to the best of its ability. First it's a caterpillar which spins itself into a cocoon. Later it emerges as a butterfly. Even in passing, they are beautiful and inspiring." Shinnosuke's face softened in the sunlight, obviously thinking about his partner, who now was almost completely healed. Eyes flickering over to Gou, he wasn't the least bit surprise that he had somehow propped up his camera on the other's chest. The soft click startled the butterfly and it flew off, but Gou simply smiled and turned the camera so that the other two could look.

There on the screen was the picture of Chase and the butterfly. Lips twitching upwards only briefly before he laid back down, he reflected on Shinnosuke's words. Metamorphosis, it meant a transformation. Thinking back to his time as Mashin Chaser, and then to Kamen Rider Chaser, he did have a metamorphosis of his own. With Kiriko, Shinnosuke, and even Gou himself as his cocoon, Chase had found where he had belonged, a Kamen Rider, not as Protodrive, but as Chaser.

Although his life cycle wasn't as short as a butterfly, he now had time to appreciate the humans he had protected, the friends he had gained, and perhaps… Perhaps he could be human too.


	2. Protect

Here's the next drabble. My friend Supper requested Gou defending Chase sooooo... Here ya are! My apologies for being slow, been super busy.

* * *

Chase had never thought about using a gravity surge in his existence. When he had been brainwashed by the Roidmude commanders over and over, he had only used it once, although his memory of that time was hazy from the damage caused by Medic's meddling. His coding to protect the humans drove him to avoid using it as they would get in the crossfire. Even if he still could use it in this new Roidmude body, it never had crossed his mind. Not until now, but regardless of the consequences of using it, Chase couldn't second guess his decision.

Unleashing the power within his body, everything slowed down, including his two companions who had not been carrying any Shift Cars or Bikes. Unable to process any other thought that would delay his reaction, Chase rushed forward into the street, mind focused on only one thing – saving the child. Using his quick reactions, he pulled the small girl close and slid to a stop near the sidewalk, the surge dying down. Core pounding against his chest, his eyebrows furrowed as the car continue to whip past, swerving in the aftermath of the surge. Within his chest, he could feel the swell of the emotion known as anger begin to surface.

How could humans be so careless that they potentially could harm another?

The consequences that he had not thought of? Everyone began to panic at the sudden slow down. For a moment, since Gou and Shinnosuke had not seen him run forward, the two riders had gone into defense mode, eyes darting everywhere to locate the Roidmude who had caused it before their brains caught back up with them. All of the Roidmudes were dead except for… The two's gazes found Chase on the other side of the road.

"Y-you! You are one of those things! Those monsters from before!" The sharp words caused the Roidmude to furrow his eyebrows in confusion. It hadn't been the reaction he had been expecting. Normally when one was saved from a potential accident, especially if it was a loved one, they were usually spouting grateful words. Hesitantly, he glanced down at the child who was staring wide eyed at the road where she had been standing only a few seconds ago, shock not allowing her to properly respond to being saved. Chase stood up, lips parting to say something when he was interrupted.

"Stay away from my daughter and I!" The woman pulled her daughter closer to her, voice becoming higher-pitched and drawing even more attention to them. A crowd began to form, whispers filled with fright and uncertainty at what was going on, and at being affected by the gravity surge. Chase stepped back, frowning as he tried to explain he had only wanted to help when a familiar voice came from behind him.

"After he saved your daughter from that car, I thought you'd be more grateful." Gou's face, when Chase turned to look at him, was shadowed, anger darkening his features. He had heard the whispers when he had run across the street and the fact that Chase had just been called a monster got under his skin. Looking down, Chase could remember how the other had never forgiven himself for how he had treated the other rider before his untimely death.

"He is one of them – those things, those monsters that had been attacking the city a year ago. I would never trust them after what they had done. My husband had nearly died in their attacks! You're a Kamen Rider, right? You said you killed all of them!" The words had become daggers that pierced through his human disguise and straight into his core, unable to hold back a flinch. Although the now hysterical woman's words were true – he was the last living Roidmude and in the beginning he had been on the evil side – Chase never harmed a human, except for that one time… The memory eluded him, a remnant of Medic's meddling once again.

" _He is not a monster._ " Gou's voice cut through the murmuring of the incoming crowd, silencing everyone. Hesitantly, Chase directed his gaze towards him. Shinnosuke looked at the crowd warily, ready to try and break everything up if things got out of hand, and stop Gou from doing anything rash. Gou's hands were trembling.

"He is not a thing either. His name is Chase, a Kamen Rider, and without him, I, and all of you, would not be here. He sacrificed everything for you!" Gou's voice wavered, fingers curling up into fists. The words meant everything to Chase, eyes softening as he watched the other fight to keep himself from doing anything reckless. Calmly and silent as always, the Roidmude raised one hand and placed it on the back of his shoulder, relieved to see how the other began to relax.

No matter how the world viewed him, the most important thing, the one that made his life brighter, was how Gou, the very person he had sought to become 'buddies' with, finally was his friend. After he had been brought back, the other spent hours apologizing and revealing his true feelings he had felt underneath the death threats and anger that had clouded his judgement. It had been uplifting, and none of this could ever dampen it. Closing his eyes briefly, and only glancing slightly to the side to see Shinnosuke nodding in support, Chase spoke. He wasn't sure if they would listen, yet his two fellow riders have always told him to speak his mind more.

"Regardless of how you may think of me being a mechanical lifeform, even if not for my programming, I will still protect humans from danger. If the need for Kamen Riders rises again, there is no doubt that l will answer the call with Gou and Shinnosuke." The words rang true with sincerity, settling over the crowd. No one spoke, hardly anyone even moved. The range of emotions on the humans' faces were overwhelming. There still was the fear and anger, but also confusion, and more importantly hope.

Chase turned away, pressing his hand firmly on Gou's shoulder to help maneuver him away from the crowd. He followed without any resistance, too lost in his thoughts to say anything else. The whispers and murmurs followed them, yet Chase ignored them. A tug on the back of his jacket caused Chase to stop in his tracks and turn to look behind him. There was no one behind him, yet before he could continue walking, another tug came. Glancing down, he found the small girl he had saved staring up at him with a huge smile. A quick look towards her parent told him that her mother was gaping in shock at them.

"Mister-?" The girl tilted her head, face scrunching up as if trying to think of his name that had been spoken.

"Chase." He responded automatically. It only took him a second to kneel down so that he was face to face with the child. The way she had craned her head up to stare at him looked to be uncomfortable. With a giggle, the girl's eyes lit up as if it was the sun, clasping her hands behind her waist as she shyly stared at him, hesitating for a moment. Before the rider could even think about asking if everything was alright, the child suddenly threw her arms around his neck, chin digging into her shoulder.

The mother made some sort of a deflated shriek, and many people around them stared in disbelief. Yet to Chase, his hands fluttered up, but hovered in the air, unable to determine how else to react. Movement caught his eyes and Chase saw Gou chuckle beside him, miming returning the hug to the child. Oh, this was a hug, wasn't it? Still uncertain, the robot gently placed his hands on the back of the child's back.

"Thank you for saving me, Mister Chase." Those words were not what he had been expecting. Nevertheless, they warmed his core, a small smile slowly making its way across his lips. In all the times of saving humans as a Kamen Rider, his identity had never been known, thus the public never mourned his death like they did with Shinnosuke's. In turn, he had never been thanked by those around him expect by his team. It was his first gift of gratitude from a complete stranger and it made his core soar high into the sky.

It was only after the girl let go and ran back to her mother did he let out a heavy breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. His eyes felt like they were watering, although no tears were shed, and his chest was clenching tightly. The feeling of two hands gripping his shoulders comforted the robot, the tension leaving his body. As he watched the girl and her mother walk away, he realized something. The one thing that really had impacted him was that she had seen through him being a Roidmude and simply been there to help save her. Regardless of who or what he was, she had thanked him.


End file.
